poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia
Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas and his team (along with Bill & Ben, Stephen, Ryan, Marion, Skiff, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Rex, Bert, Mike, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers, Alice, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan) found themselves in The Land of Fantasia where they journey into 8 exciting musical adventures from marching brooms to dancing hippos to their old friend Mickey Mouse in his greatest magical role as The Sorcerer's Apprentice and encounter their old enemy Chernabog (whom The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, Morgana, Undertow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper, Arthur & Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, Kurumi Tokisaki and two new villains, Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes work for) in Night on Bald Mountain. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach: Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite ''by Pyotr llyich Tchaikovsky: Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice ''by Paul Dukas: Based on Goethe's 1797 poem ''Der Zauberlehrling. Thomas, his friends and Mickey Mouse became young apprentices of Yen Sid and they attempt some of their master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. *''Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky: Thomas and his friends observe a visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *''The Pastoral Symphony ''by Ludwig van Beethoven: Thomas and his friends enter into a mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. *''Dance of the Hours ''by Amilcare Ponchielli: A comical ballet in four sections: Thomas and his friends meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *''Night on Bald Mountain ''by Modest Mussorgsky and ''Ave Maria by Franz Schubert: The final combat where Thomas and his friends come face to face with their old enemies, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, Morgana, Undertow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper, Arthur & Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, Kurumi Tokisaki and meets two new villains Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes at Bald Mountain where it became midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Anguslus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. Trivia *Bill & Ben, Stephen, Ryan, Marion, Skiff, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Rex, Bert, Mike, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers, Alice, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, Morgana, Undertow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper, Arthur & Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, Kurumi Tokisaki, Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, Morgana, Undertow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper, Arthur & Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, Kurumi Tokisaki, Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes will be working with Chernabog at Night on Bald Mountain. *This film marks the first debut of Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Marion, Rex, Bert, Mike, Ryan and Skiff from Thomas & Friends, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs Seed from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, ''Buzz Buzzard from Woody Woodpecker and Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes from ''Strawberry Shortcake. *This film takes place after The Rainbooms Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Which Sunset Shimmer already knows Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips and The Beetle Boys). *This film featured a new version of "Tip and Dash" from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea, "Never Overlook A Little Engine" from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, "Monsters Everywhere" from Tale of the Brave, "No More Mr. Nice Guy" from The Swan Princess and "You'll Play Your Part" from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom Part 1. *Gator will make a fantasy cameo appearance to help Percy be brave. *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta will be joining the team at the end of this film. *Much like in Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Yen Sid (who appeared in The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment of the real film) will help Thomas and his friends on their journey through the land of Fantasia. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia 2000. *''Mulan 1 and 2, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Weekenders, The Black Cauldron, The Little Mermaid'' saga, The Jungle Cubs and Fantasia were all made by Disney. *Both The Jungle Book and Fantasia were released on VHS in 1991 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Season 3 first broadcast in the UK. *''Fantasia'' was re-released on VHS in 2000 the same year, Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released in theatres and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea was released on DVD. *Both Alice in Wonderland and Fantasia was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2010 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue was released DVD, Thomas & Friends Seasons 13 ''and 14'' first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 1 ''were air on the Hub and . *This film directly ties into ''Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout in which Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord and Sunset Shimmer (Along with Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud) have to return to Pooh and his friends for another adventure. *Thomas, Tino, Twilight and their friends will face Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - The Sweet Dreams Movie. *Thomas, Tino, Otis, Twilight and their friends will face Buzz Buzzard again in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). Songs * Tip and Dash - Tip, Dash, Melody, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Thomas * Never Overlook A Little Engine - Rex, Bert, Mike, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke and Duke * Monsters Everywhere - Skiff * No More Mr. Nice Guy - Rothbart * You'll Play Your Part - Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Percy Transcript * Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Package Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy Films Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Upcoming films